


Touchy

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Askbox Fic, Dirty Talk, Dominant Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a bad joke with unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mapal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapal/gifts).



> Because dom!Cas was in demand.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Castiel had his hands on Dean's shoulders, pressing him into the mattress below.  
Dean attempted a grin, but it came out more awed than taunting; he hadn't expected an objection to his little pun.  
Castiel seemed to not care either way. He leaned to nip frustratedly at Dean's neck, lips brushing against his ear before he spoke.  
  
"I know four hundred ways to make you scream in heat, Dean. Give me three minutes and you'll know pleasure like never before. Do not think I am not up to the challenge."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~


End file.
